Wonderland
by Hasagashi-chan
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is an aspiring Broadway way actress without a care in the world. That is until Naruto Uzumaki was assigned as her partner in the new Broadway production.Hina/Naru and some Neji/Tenten


_**Wonderland**_

**(Prologue)**

Hinata Hyuga was a rather ordinary and eccentric woman. Looked down upon by her family but yet supported by many of her close friends. Never having time for boys or men as one would say, well that was changing when she met him.

Walking well practically jogging down the streets of time square was a fairly young woman in her mid-twenties, beauty she was indeed even though she didn't take much notice of it. She was actress but not one seen in big titled movies and shows; she didn't like all the attention. She enjoyed on stage acting with people behind the sets and seeing people's emotions on how they enjoyed show. Becoming a Broadway actress was one of the most difficult tasks to do but after all the work it all paid off especially when you were doing what you loved the most and maybe also seeing your name in lights.  
><em>Ohh tentens going to give me it when I get there thought the young women tenten being her makeup artist and hair stylist got frustrated quiet easily and now that she was getting there late she must be fuming.<em>_  
><em>"Hinata! You're here finally what happened you are NEVER late especially when it's an afternoon performance." Commented her best friend hair stylist and makeup artist, tenten. As she walked in into her dress room  
>"I know, I know my alarm didn't go off and then there was this emergency in thing in the condo, you know if it wasn't because I lived close by I wouldn't have made it. Yes yes I know but come on let's get you ready less talk more hustle!"<br>After possibly three hours of getting ready she was finally dressed and on stage getting ready for the last act as Wicked today.

Ahh finally this last one and we're done I can then move on to another production.  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>The crowd erupted into applause and cheer as the actors and actresses came out to give their bow.<br>This is what Hinata loved, looking out into the crowd and seeing everyone's smiling face. She couldn't imagine a better life. After the long round of applause Hinata went back to her dressing room to go back home while Tenten helped her remove her makeup.  
>"You know Hina me and some of the girls are going to go out to this new club and I was wondering if maybe just possibly you could join us!"<br>Tenten exclaimed. Hinata sighed oh she knew where this was going the minute the word "Club" slipped out of Tentens mouth.  
>"While I would love to go get drunk and wake up the next morning with a<br>massive headache and throwing up my guts out. I can't I have to go to Barnes and Nobles right after here and head home and watch Drop Dead Diva."

Hinata could just feel Tenten roll her eyes even if she couldn't see her face at the moment.  
>"Hinaaataa," whined Tenten "You and both know nothing interesting is going to happen on that show tonight, they keep making things heart breaking and complicated. And come on you need to live a little, go out get drunk, meet hot guys, flirt with hot guys and then finally fuck hot guys!"<br>"Tenten! Must you always use profanities! Plus if I wanted to fu- Do that sort of thing with guys I'd want to do it with someone special" Whispered hinata here last bit of words blushing.  
>"Aww now aren't you cute getting all shy and stuff, but fine I can see I won't be able to convince you just be prepared for when I come knocking on your door tomorrow morning with my hangover asking you to take care of me."<br>I chuckled at her statement knowing that it was most likely going to happen and replied with a, of course.  
>"Thanks for helping get out of my character best friend! But I should be going now if I want to get that book and see the show" I said while grabbing my purse, I gave her one last hug before heading towards the door.<br>"Your welcome my child! See you tomorrow morning; hope you have some tea ready!" I heard Teten tell as I walked down the hall. Walking down the hall laughing to myself with my head down I realized I ran into something sturdy but warm which sent me to the ground. Waiting for the impact to hit my but with my eyes closed I never received it instead I felt strong arms around my waist and a much defined chest pressed to my face. I was brought back to reality when I heard this voice above my head talking to me.  
>"Oh my god are you okay? I'm so sorry I ran into you like that!" I looked and saw. The lord was testing me I knew it because here was this gorgeous blue eyed blond with the body of a goddess talking to me. I guess my brain had shut down because when I tried to speak I could all that came out was jumbled up words and a I'm sorry at the end.<br>"Hey you okay there? I'm not gonna eat ya!" spoke the goddess giving me a toothy grin.  
>"uh ah yeah I'm good I'm okay, I'm really sorry I should've been watching where I was going, but uh if you'll excuse me I'm in bit of a hurry! Good bye!"<br>And I ran. Can you believe that I ran out into the streets looking like a maniac I felt as if I had been running a marathon. Oh how I needed some tea. My book, tea, and TV and I could go calm and go on with my life.

Just as I was sitting down with my cinnamon tea to wait for DDD (drop dead diva) to start. My phone when off and saw it was Tenten.  
>"Miss me already!" I exclaimed while answering the phone.<br>"Oh yes my darling oh so much, but that's not why I'm calling I'm calling to tell you about this hunk of a man I just saw at the manager's office, and guess what he's the new actor we were informed about that was going to be starring with you! You should see this guy he's got the whole blue eyes and blond hair thing going on!" I choked on my tea as I heard those words, this couldn't be happening. **What am I going to do! **

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys liked it I wrote this a while back and now I decided to actually put it up. Uhh so review and such it would be appreciated and hope fully I write the next chapter soon. Bye you guys! Tell me what you think! Should I keep it going or no?<strong>


End file.
